


Found In The Sea

by fengirl88



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Beachcombing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: When they walk by the sea together, it is Grant who combs the beach for pebbles and shells, as he has since a boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilliburlero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/gifts).



> Written for the Together challenge at fan_flashworks; this one is for Lilliburlero, who asked me a question about OTP headcanons a long time ago.
> 
>  
> 
> **NB there is now[gorgeous art for this fic, by sevenswells](http://staniamstan.tumblr.com/post/161771799068/grantstrange-based-on-clarasteam-s-ficlet).**

When they walk by the sea together, it is Grant who combs the beach for pebbles and shells, as he has since a boy. Merlin grumbles at him for dawdling in the chill wind, and then for filling their lodgings with these unremarkable objects, not even pretty. Grant, unrepentant, points out the pleasing smoothness of this flat grey stone to the hand, or the creamy exposed inner curve of that broken shell, so satisfying to the eye. Merlin grumbles a little longer, principally for the pleasure of being kissed and teased out of his ill-humour. Grant knows his moods now, and the ways to make him melt or distract him with pleasure.

When Merlin goes to the beach alone, he returns with his handkerchief full of curious shells, such as Grant has never seen before, not even in the coloured plates of Perry’s _Conchology_. Merlin’s answers to Grant’s questions about their origin are so vague that Grant concludes the shells must come from Faerie. At night in bed, when Merlin curls close to him, drowsy with contentment, Grant gazes at the faint light emanating from the heap of shells on the windowsill, and wonders what strange tides sound within them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Magnetic Fields' song [When My Boy Walks Down The Street](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIKO4YIzp-o); thank you to Kalypso for reminding me of this just when I needed it.
> 
> Perry's Conchology is described [here](http://www.quaritch.com/books/perry-george/conchology-or-the-natural-history-of-shells-contai/T3854/).


End file.
